diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Heffley
|online appearance=Yes |book appearance=Yes }} Joseph "Joe" Heffley is the younger brother and rival of Frank Heffley, brother-in-law of Susan Heffley, and uncle of Greg Heffley, Rodrick Heffley and Manny Heffley. Synopsis Role in Rodrick Rules Joe comes to Greg's house late for Thanksgiving. His children all call their uncle "Aunt Fwank (Frank)." Susan says that this is cute but Frank says that Joe taught them to do that. When Frank goes down to the basement to do edits to his Civil War diorama, Joe sneaks down and says "Nice toys, big brother!" Frank explains everything to Joe, but Joe didn't listen to a syllable he was saying. Greg mentions that the year before that book takes place, Manny was approximately 2 weeks from getting out of diapers, but Joe puts a stop to it by saying "Watch out for the 'potty monster,' little fella!" Every-time time Frank had to change a dirty diaper after that, he started cursing Uncle Joe under his breath! Role in The Last Straw Joe makes a brief appearance on Easter at church. Greg says that when the songs start, he holds Greg's hands, even though he doesn't have to. Greg also says he has an iron grip. when they sat down Greg makes a cuckoo sigh to show he wasn't part of the holding hands to Holly and the rest behind him. Role in Dog Days Greg says he asked Joe to encourage Frank to buy a dog. Joe slaps Frank's back saying "A boy needs a dog!" Later he is at Greg's birthday party and his dog Killer eats some of Greg's birthday cake. Role in The Ugly Truth He and his brother Frank are trying to get Greg to be more responsible and not end up like their brother Gary Heffley. He appears at Gary's fourth wedding and the Heffley family reunion. Personality Uncle Joe is evidently the most troublesome character in the series, who inadvertently embarrasses, annoys and harms Frank by causing him lots of pain and disgust. Uncle Joe is classified as very immature, childish, and overly-affectionate. Appearance Uncle Joe is shown having a Mexican-style mustache, black hair and western-style clothing, looking more like a cowboy in Greg's illustrations. Even though he appears to be designed like a teenager. Relationships Frank Heffley Frank is Joe's older brother whom despises Joe who always picks on him. Joe convinced his kids to call Frank "Aunt Fwank", much to Frank's annoyance. Trivia *Even though Uncle Joe is younger than Frank, the illustration of his mustache and other features may imply that Uncle Joe is older than what Greg's portrays him to be. *Uncle Joe is quite possibly the only character to be universally disliked by Greg, Rodrick, Frank and Manny. *The Ugly Truth is the only book in which Uncle Joe gets along with Frank. *He does not have a visible mouth in the online version. * He doesn't appear in Cabin Fever, The Third Wheel, Hard Luck,The Long Haul, and Old School, this could mean that his character has been retired. Appearances **Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (First appearance) **Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw (Minor appearance) **Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days **Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Category:Adults Category:The Heffley Family Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters